


Destiny

by jelly888



Series: Choose Your Hero: First Time [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly888/pseuds/jelly888
Summary: "I'll go on that date with you if you kiss me.""What?!" Wonpil's replied a tone too high from his normal voice."See, it is one of your visions! So, does it happen here? Do I die in here surrounded by all these instruments?"Wonpil took a step towards you. You stood your ground. He moved even closer that you were both now only inches away from each other. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.





	Destiny

"Oh look! If it isn't my favorite custo-"

"Go out on a date with me." Wonpil said out loud, his voice somewhat urgent.

His words didn't register immediately. You stood there blinking at him, shocked and confused.

_Am I hearing things? Is this the end of the world?_

Then it finally sank in. "What?! Have you finally lost your mind?"

Wonpil cleared his throat. "I'm serious, go out with me."

"If this is some sick joke, I'm going to punch the daylight out of you Kim Wonpil."

Wonpil took you by the hand but you immediately pulled away.

"I know what this is... You had a vision."

Wonpil stopped dead cold. "N-No it's not! I-I like you, o-okay?"

"Then stop sounding nervous and acting so weird."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry, it's just that this is my first time and I don't know how to do it right..."

"Wonpil you know I like you. It was never a secret. So I hope what you're doing right now is sincere, because I'm not going out with you just because of some stupid vision where I die at the end."

Wonpil's eyes widened at your words before laughing awkwardly. "Haha! Of course not!"

There was definitely something suspicious in the way he was acting that you refused to accept his invitation, more so believe he meant it.

"I'll go on that date with you if you kiss me."

"What?!" Wonpil's replied a tone too high from his normal voice.

"See, it is one of your visions! So, does it happen here? Do I die in here surrounded by all these instruments?"

Wonpil took a step towards you. You stood your ground. He moved even closer that you were both now only inches away from each other. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"You look stupid," you said plainly. "Reserve it for when you have real feelings for me Wonpil."

++++++

_Earlier that day_

_"No! No! This is not happening!" Wonpil cried hysterically, his tears masked by the rain._

_Wonpil had his hand over a woman's wound, blood seeping through his fingers. They were surrounded by broken glass, the light from the lamppost flickered incessantly._

_"This is all your fault. You can't even predict my feelings for you," the woman said before her body went limp._

_Rain splattered on his face as he screamed to the skies. The raindrops hit his face harder and harder and harder. Someone called his name._

"Wonpil! Wonpil! Wake up!" Younghyun slapped his roommate awake.

Wonpil had been crying in his sleep and wouldn't wake up so he had to resort to more drastic measures.

"No!" Wonpil finally woke up with a start.

"H-Hyung..."

He looked so out of it.

"What happened?" Younghyun asked worried.

"I had a vision... She... S-She's going to die... I-I should stop this!" Wonpil scrambled out of bed but Younghyun stopped him.

"Calm down. Are you sure it's a vision and not just a dream?"

"There's no difference between dreams and visions, when it comes from my head." He pushed the older boy aside and ran out the room.

++++++

You had decided to go out with Wonpil, because for one, he wouldn't stop badgering you and for the simple reason that you well... just really wanted to. True, you had a one-sided love for him, but does that disqualify you from being loved back one day? Not that you actually believed that he suddenly has feelings for you. It might be hard to believe, but you just wanted to have a good time with him. Period.

You were going on that so-called date, but you had your terms:

1. You were going to an amusement park and go to every attraction including the horror house.

2\. No trying to change the future.

"And will you leave that umbrella behind!" you insisted as Wonpil continued twirling around an umbrella.

You shoved your phone infront of his face. "For a seer you're pretty blind. I don't even need to see this to know it isn't going to rain."

Wonpil scanned your weather app. It predicted sun all week long.

"Who says it's for the rain? I-It's for when it's too bright and sunny. I wouldn't want you to get sunburnt."

"Aww, how thoughtful of you." You removed the umbrella from Wonpil's hand and replaced it with a sunblock. "If your umbrella weren't see through I'd believe you."

He pouted as he looked at the sunblock. He placed a generous amount on his hand and applied it on his face. He promptly swiped the excess on your cheeks, avoiding your kicks as he tried to spread it evenly on your face.

"You're all set! Let's go!"

++++++

The glee on Wonpil's face was replaced with fear. A few minutes ago he looked like the happiest kid in the world riding on the rollercoaster. Now, he was miserable and looked like he was going to cry as you stood outside the Horror House.

"I'll win you that huge bear you wanted. Just not this please!" he whined. "Churros! I'll get you more churros!"

"You said you wanted to go on a date with me. Come on, be my knight in shining armor and protect me from those scary ghosts." You held onto his arm pretending to be afraid. You were enjoying seeing Wonpil regret ever asking you out.

"I can protect you from them if they're out here in broad daylight! But not in there!"

"I'm going in there on my own then," you finally said. "I'll see you at the other side."

"Can you just not go in there, please?"

"Wonpil, if you stop living life because you're too scared of the future then you're as good as dead."

++++++

"What's taking her so long?" 

Wonpil checked the time on his phone. It had been nearly 15 minutes. It shouldn't have taken you more than 5 to go through the course.

He dialed your phone but it was dead. He peered through the exit for the umpteenth time. No one had passed through since those group of kids who had gone in a few minutes after you.

Wonpil walked around in circles, talking to himself like he'd finally lost it.

"No! I'm not going in there. This is one of her plots to get me inside.

"How can she stay in there for a good 15 minutes?!

"She's crazy!"

He stopped and looked up.

"Wonpil... I can't believe you're doing this."

He was standing at the entrance of the horror house.

++++++

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Wonpil screamed when a woman dressed as a ghost jumped at him.

Wonpil shouted your name when he was in the clear of white lady. "Where are you? Please, let's go out now! I-I went inside, okay? A-Are you happy?! Come on, where are you?"

He heard sniffling and immediately backed up against the wall.

"I-I'm just going through, p-please don't scare me!" he begged at whatever might be ahead.

"W-Wonpil?" 

"I-Is that you?"

"Wonpil, I-I'm here." 

Wonpil moved forward slowly through the darkness. Right at the bend he saw you sitting in a corner. The walls and floor were painted with splatters of blood; the lights flickered on and off.

"What happened?" He ran to you worried.

You were so relieved that you had hugged him unintentionally, but you were quick to take your arms off him, mumbling an apology. 

"I-I think I sprained my ankle. A group of kids were running and they pushed me."

You try to get up but your ankle hurts.

"I was so scared..."

"You must have been. I'm really sorry you had to come in here to look for me. I was going to call but-"

"...I'd lost you," he continued as he helped you up.

You were quite unsure of what you heard. _Lost me?_ You couldn't help but want to believe it was real even for just a minute.

"Hmm?"

"I-I mean I was so scared I'd be lost like you," Wonpil took back his words making you feel a pang in your heart. You went on this so-called date without any expectations, but it hurt all the same knowing the guy you liked would never share the same feelings as you.

++++++

"See we're back here after all."

You had no choice but to cut your trip to the amusement park short. You wanted to get on a few more rides but Wonpil insisted that there was still a next time.

Your _If I'm going to die today, I want to be able to get on that ride one last time!_ line earned you a scolding.You weren't going to listen to him until he actually dialed your dad's number.

He insisted on walking you back home to make sure you got in safe, but you were in a very bad mood that he ended up like a stalker, keeping his distance. 

"Thanks for helping me," you said quietly. Your hatred for him never lasted long, that's just how things were when it came to him. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. It's just a sprain."

"Then why are you crying?" Wonpil said. He was about to touch your face but he hesitated.

"Crying?" You touched your face, it was indeed wet. It was starting to rain. "It's just rai-"

"It's raining..." Wonpil continued looking up at the sky.

"You predicted the weather after all." You laughed.

He looked at you with concern. He was about to reach for you when you backed away.

"Wonpil, if it's fate then it'll happen. Even if you see it in your vision or not," you said in frustration.

You told him you're tired and wanted to rest but really, you just wanted to stop getting your emotions mixed up.

_He's doing this because of his vision, not because he likes me._

You hated how you were so soft for him, but at the same time you wanted to fight him.

"Good night. Take care on your way home," you told him with a small smile as you entered the store.

++++++

_Wonpil: Are you sleeping?_

_You: If I tell you that you woke me up you'll say you're sorry and ask me to go back to sleep._

_Wonpil: You must be a mind reader like Sungjin hyung._

_You: I'm his long lost sister. You know I've always wanted to have Dowoon for a little brother._

_Read_

_You: What is it? Can't sleep?_

_Wonpil is typing_

_Wonpil: I'm really sorry about your ankle..._

_You: Is that all Piri? You know I can handle a sprain. And it wasn't even your fault._

_Wonpil is typing_

The notification disappeared. A few seconds later, _Wonpil is typing_  appeared on your screen again.

You laughed. You know he's about to drop something dramatic. He always chose his words carefully and when it took him forever to reply, you know it's because he's composing an emotional speech.

_You: I really enjoyed today._

_Read_

_Wonpil is typing_

_You: Thank you for taking me out on our first date._

_Read_

You waited for _Wonpil is typing_ to show up but it doesn't. You tried to think what you could have done wrong when you saw the word _date_.

_You: * "date"_

_You: I knew it wasn't a real date :P_

_You: Anyway, it seems like we averted your vision. I should say thank you, right? Haha!_

No notifications. Nothing.

_You: You don't have to feel sorry that you don't feel anything for me Wonpil. You're lucky I'm not one of those delusional girls. Lol!_

"Oh shit. What was I thinking..."

You threw your phone on the bed. You picked it up right away to check if he had read the message, so you could delete it before he even sees it.

"I'm just overthinking. I should just sleep."

You set your phone aside and waited for sleep to come over you.

_Wonpil is typing_

_Wonpil: I like you._

_Wonpil: Always have._

++++++

You woke up startled.

_What was that?_

There was definitely something that sounded like an instrument falling.

This was the downside of living with your parents and worse living in the same building where they ran their business. While they were away, you were responsible for everything, including checking on noises from downstairs in the dead of night. You decided to check the store, limping as you went down the steps. Before you could switch the lights on, you saw a shadow in the darkness.

"W-Who are you?"

The figure turned to you before running away, hitting a few instruments in his way.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" You ran after the person but fell down because of your ankle.

When the person realized you're unable to chase him, he turned to you and laughed.

You backed away slowly. _Shit! I left my phone on the bed._

You heard rain pattering on the glass.

_Was this the vision he had? I knew it, he wouldn't have been able to change anything even if he tried._

Suddenly, someone was pounding on the door. It's Wonpil. He tried to open it but it was locked.

_How did this person get in here then?_

The guy pulled out a gun and shot at the door. You shut your eyes tight, the sound of shattering glass followed.

_Wonpil! Oh my god Wonpil! He's okay right? He's okay... Please tell me he's okay, you prayed over and over in your head._

When you felt someone's hands on your arms you tensed up, you were about to scream but then you heard his voice.

"It's me, I'm here. It's okay, you're safe." Wonpil wrapped his arms tightly around you.

The light from the lamppost casted a faint light on the both of you.

++++++

_A few hours earlier_

"Where are you going?" Sungjin asked Wonpil who walked past the living room dressed for the weather outside. 

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens to her," he replied zipping his jacket all the way up. "I'm going to stop my vision from happening."

"Is she suddenly so important now?" Jae spoke up.

"It's someone's life he's talking about Jae," Younghyun reprimanded the older boy.

"He's not a superhe-"

"Yes! Yes I like her, okay?" Wonpil said out loud making everyone in the room fall silent. "Jae hyung has a point..."

Wonpil hated to admit it, but he was in fact only this worried because you were the one in his vision.

"Since when?" 

He didn't answer.

Deep inside, you had always been special to him. He never reciprocated your feelings in the fear of possibly seeing strange visions. But when that exact thing happens, when he has that vision of losing you, it made him realize how stupid he had been all along. He should have gotten the courage to admit that he liked you from the very start. He should have realized he was capable of protecting you no matter how ominuous his visions could get.

"Wonpil you know your visions haven't exactly been on point since  _that_ day, right?" Younghyun said carefully.

"I won't forgive myself if anything happens to her. And, I won't be able to forgive any of you for stopping me. She's as important to me as all of you are."

Silence.

"If it becomes serious Wonpil you call us, do you understand?" Sungjin held Wonpil's arm tightly.

"Go on lover boy! Go get your girl!" Jae shouted as Wonpil walked out the door.

++++++

"You're going to choose the strawberry one!" Wonpil said out of the blue.

You scanned the ice cream freezer pouting.

"Ha! You're wrong! I'm choosing this!" You picked a chocolate flavored one.

Wonpil smiled taking a strawberry cone. He noticed how exasperated you looked.

"Ah, the weather is good today!" he said as you take a seat on a bench.

Wonpil had taken you out to the park for some change of scenery, but the only scenery you were seeing was of the strawberry cone being unwrapped. You stubbornly unwrapped your ice cream cone and took a huge bite, welcoming the brain freeze.

"I hope you're happy Wonpil," you said, annoyed.

"I am." He smiled.

You stared at the strawberry flavored ice cream, it was going to melt. "It's going to-"

"I know," he said abruptly. "Do you want some? I haven't eaten it yet..."

Your eyes lit up and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You should have just told me you wanted this one." He waved it infront of you before moving it near your lips.

You held your urges. You wanted to punch him and cry. _No! Lady, pull yourself together. Not for an ice cream. What are you, 5?_  

It started out as a joke, you going against his visions. But then he chose to mess with your favorite, your beloved ice cream, just when you were craving for it, and it ticked you off. You were going to keep up with this childish act because he wasn't going to win, not this time. 

Suddenly, Wonpil pushed his ice cream onto your nose.

"YAH!" 

He just laughed happily. "You're so cute, you know that?" He pat your head.

_Cute?! He thinks he can make fun of me..._

You were about to cover your face and pretend to cry when when he unexpectedly held your face gently and kissed you on the nose.

"Wonpil!" You blushed. "There's a lot of people around! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Kissing my girlfriend. Is that a crime?"

"Excuse me I haven't said yes yet!"

"You will soon."

"What?"

"Nothing."

You pushed your ice cream onto his face. This time you were the one laughing. 

He suddenly got up and pointed his ice cream at you.

 _Oh crap._ "Wonpil... No!" You started running away for your life.

You had run off into a tunnel and he was no where to be seen. You leaned on the wall to catch your breath, laughing at how immature the two of you could be.

"Hey!" Wonpil appeared right beside you, his portal rippling behind him. It didn't even surprise you anymore, he had the knack of appearing whenever you needed him.

"Your portal! People will see," you said in a hushed voice and the portal promptly disappeared.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping your nose.

"You're such a tease, you know that...?" you replied, wiping ice cream off his cheek.

"I love you," he said softly, embracing you.

"I know."

You allowed his warmth to envelope you.

"You love me."

"Did you predict that?" You smiled at him.

He doesn't reply but he acted like he was thinking hard about it to tease you.

"I can see us with 5 children. They're playing the piano with us."

"Piri!"

He laughed. "Whatever happens between us I'll leave it to destiny."

"Mhmm, I like that idea."

Wonpil kissed you, you didn't flinch nor did you pull away, you simply allowed him.

Falling in love with him the way you did, him falling for you the way he did, every single moment, it was all destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonpil’s ability is to see the future and to make portals. It’s rather straight forward. I really wanted Wonpil to be the hero for his story because in Hunt, he was mostly in the background, when it came to action scenes because of the power I gave him. I really like the idea of Wonpil being childish and soft, which he uses as weapons to tease you, but also be able to man up when needed and be seriously in love with you.


End file.
